YUGIOH GX: Placer y Arte del dino y la ciberangel
by Art23 story
Summary: Hassleberry y Alexis tienen un trabajo de equipo sobre diseñador y modelo en la asignatura de Arte, el objetivo es trabajar juntos puesto que ambos destacan en la asignatura. Lo que no saben estos dos es que el Arte puede inspirar ciertas cosas que experimentaran a primera mano... o algo más, incluso llevar este trabajo a un nuevo nivel... mas explicito...OWO.
1. Un trabajo picante

**Hola lectores, gracias por leer mis fanfic. En este fanfic esta dedicada a un comentarista que quiere una relación con esta pareja: Alexis y Hassleberry. Como menciones en algunos fanfics: mientras escriba fanfic para adultos tambien pondria historias para relaciones m/f.**

**Aqui dejo mi fanfic y empezamos... pero antes:**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**En este fanfic contiene material explicito que puede ser sensible a cualquiera puesto que solo es apto para más de 18 años. Quedas advertido. Ademas que el universo de Yugioh Gx no me pertenece a menos que publique para asuntos de fantasias ficcticia, etc...**

**Y ahora, comencemos:**

* * *

En la Academia de Duelos, en un dia de clase cualquiera, el profesor Sartyr, jefe de Ra Amarillo, daba clase a sus alumnos en la asignatura de Arte donde le explica los metodos y conocimientos necesarios para si alguien interesara en el diseño de cartas o fuera del duelo. La clase de hoy trata sobre el estudio de modelos para crear personajes, es decir, el estudio de estructura del cuerpo para usarlas como referencias y emplearla en Monstruos de Duelos.

Alexis escucha las enseñanzas del profesor incluso tomando apuntes, pero no era la unica, desde en otra mesa se encontraba que nuestro dino duelista: Tyranno Hassleberry. Es raro que él sea un tanto interes, pero cuando se trata que temas de dinosaurio, puede con todo, al menos, pero lo que destaca mas fue en Arte. Él tiene la oportunidad de crear sus propias cartas siempre que la empresa de Ilusiones Industriales aceptase o que tomase referente en sus diseños para mejorarlo.

Ambos estudiantes estan concentrados, excepto a Jaden por su puesto, por suerte para él, no estaba presente puesto que esta en la enfermeria debido por una enfermedad no peligrosa pero si para sus compañeros de cuartosi fuese a contagiar.

Al acabar la clase, el profesor escucha la campaña y le dice a sus alumnos:

\- Bueno, la clase de hoy se termina, pero antes que salir, anunciare un pequeño trabajo de pareja relacionada con la clase de hoy, lo unico que tienen que hacer es estudiar su compañero y viceversa como modelos y dicho diseñador pondra las caracteristicas de su compañero, por ejemplo: si mi modelo le gusta los dragones, pongo en relación con los dragones, o si le gusta zombie, ponen los elementos que pueda identificarlo. Por suerte no se pondra nota pero si serviran entre los que destaquen en el proximo concurso de diseño de cartas y se hara publica dicha carta en el mercado...

Todos los alumnos se sorprende, Alexis y Hassleberry les intereso, pero el profesor continuo antes de acabar:

\- Para ello en esta lista se encontrara la formación de pareja que yo escogí personalmente pero solo los destacados, el resto fue al azar, ademas que ya no se puede cambiar de compañero.

Todos los alumnos vieron la lista, ninguno se quejo. Alexis mira la lista y sorprende a Hassleberry como compañero, el chico dino estaba a su lado mirando la lista y sorprende que le tocara a su amiga Alexis como compañera de trabajo.

Alexis le dice a su amigo:

\- Bueno, al menos tengo a un amigo que poder estar tranquilo.

Hassleberry le responde a su amiga:

\- Diaz cuatro Alexis, ahora somos un equipo, pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde tenemos que realizar nuestro trabajo?.

Alexis le dice sin pensarselo:

\- Podrias venir a mi cuarto, hay mucho espacio, estaremos tranquilos y nadie molestara.

Hassleberry le contesta con afirmación:

\- De acuerdo, tomare mis cosas en mi dormitorio y nos reuniremos en la entrada de tu campus.

* * *

Hassleberry cogio lo necesario como material de arte, bloc,.. incluso cosas personales por sí le hacia falta. Una vez cogida sus cosas se dirigia a las puertas de las Obeliscas Azules, donde reside las chicas de la Academia, es extraño para él puesto que las chicas, todas ellas son del mismo rango o que solo es para tener separadas con los chicos, por suerte, unas de las reglas de la academia es que puede entrar un chico en ella siempre que la estudiante es responsable de ello y que notificara a su tutora o mejor dicho, la jefa de las Obeliscas Azules.

Cuando llego, vio Alexis esperandole y ella le dice a Hasleberry de forma tranquila:

\- Como sabras, para dejarte pasar a mi dormitorio, he solicitado un permiso de mi jefa del campus y ha aceptado siempre que sea responsable de ello. Y ahora que estas aqui podemos continuar a mi habitación.

* * *

Ambos se encontraba en la habitacion de Alexis; Hassleberry miro a su alrededor: cierta mente es grande y con mucho espacio, exactamente como dijo Alexis. El olor era fresco y suave. Hassleberry se sienta en la cama y espera que Alexis contesta.

Alexis le dice a Hassleberry:

\- Bueno... el profesor dijo que nosotros somos como diseñador y modelo. Lo unico que tenemos que hacer es ¿Quién sera el modelo que pose o quién diseñara mientras el modelo pose?

Hassleberry decido por su cuenta la respuesta de su amiga:

\- Creo que te dejare que decidas si te diseño o me pongo de modelo.

Alexis sabia lo que pretendia Hassleberry, pero no esa clase, ademas de que fue ella que invitara a su amigo a su habitación y que solicitara el permiso de su jefa para trabajar... por lo menos tiene derecho a decidir.

Alexis le responde:

\- Muy bien, empezare a diseñar mientras tu te pones de modelo.

Hassleberry le contesta:

\- ¿Y donde me pongo y que postura quieres que me ponga?

Alexi estudio dicha pregunta, lo unico que se empieza es estar de pie, pero la pose es lo que cuesta hacer, pero se le dio una idea para él.

Alexis le contesta:

\- Puedes estar de pie mientras dibujo desde la cama. La postura que quiero que pongas es...

Alexis se acerca y empieza a colocar las partes de Hassleberry como deberia estar la postura, al mismo tiempo, Alexis nota la musculatura de los brazos de su amigo y se siente duros y perfectas. Alexis no interesba en los chicos puesto que distrae de sus estudios del duelo de mosntruos, pero el primer contacto de du amigo dino, empieza imaginar cosas, por suerte o puede que no, Hassleberry le dice a Alexis:

\- ¿Estas bien? Estas como callada y...

Alexis reacciona y le contesta con un cierto sonrojo que es visible para Hassleberry:

\- Nada... es solo que... espaba pensando en otra pose que me quede en las nubes...

Hassleberry entiende eso y por fin Alexis le pone la postura a su amigo:

lo unico que hizo es que Hassleberry estuviera en perfil con un pequeño giro que viese el cuerpo del pecho levantando un poco el brazo derecho como si cogiera algo y ademas con una mirada de felizidad como si mostrara su grandeza.

Alexis empieza a dibujar sin apartar la vista tomando elementos de él y añadir elementos relacionados por sus gustos, por suerte para ella, Hassleberry es un duelista de dinosaurios incluso en su pañuelo muestra un diseño de la cabeza de un dinosaurio hasta su collar.

* * *

Al acabar y los descansos de Hassleberry, Alexis enseña su diseño sobre el:

La estructura es identifca, lo unico que muestra son los pectorales bien tonificados, una falda como los gladiadores pero con un estilo prehitorico, cambio su pañuelo de la cabeza por uno al estilo vikingo pero con la piel de dino incluso la rasta del casco es identica como los dinosaurios pero con dientes o de piedra..., el arma que coloca en ella es una espada forjada con piedra muy resistente y afilada cuyo mango es la cabeza de un dinosaurio pero falso tallada en madera.

Hassleberry sorprende el capto del diseño basado en él y felicita a su amiga:

\- Es excelente, miro en el diseño y has captado mi esencia de guerrero de los dinosaurios, podrias intentar cambiar en otras posturas, aunque esta resalta mas.

Alexis se sonroja por el comentario de su amigo, aunque ella esta aliviada por no decir las piernas y los pectorales tonificados. Ella le responde:

\- Gracias, me sorprende a mi tambien, puede que tu esencia me ha dado inspiración.

* * *

Tras el descanso, Alexis se pone de pie y el dino duelista ayuda a su amiga para que ponga su postura, él piensa que ella es preciosa y sus monstruos se basa en patinadoras artsticas, pero algunas habia cartas de rituales de monstruo, pero todas ellas tiene en común: son mosntruos de tipo Hada y algunos de Guerreros.

Él le dice a Alexis que pusiera como una pose de modelo de revista pero con un movimiento como si echara el pecho hacia arriba y los brazos y piernas hacia atras, una postura como impulso cuando salta con mucha alegria cuando se tira al agua. Alexis pone dicha postura, pero hassleberry ayuda a su amiga, tomando sus manos fuertes en los brazos de su amiga.

El simple tacto hace que hassleberry le dijera una cosa que ella podria sonrojarse:

\- Alexis, tu cuerpo es muy suave.

Alexis se sonroja y empieza a tener visiones que jamas tendria:

FANTASIA EN LA MENTE DE ALEXIS:

El tacto hace que ella empieza a gemir y su amigo dino empieza a tocar en otras partes hasta llegar la parte intima, ella decia como:

\- "No...um... ahi no...ah". Los dedos del dino fueron invadidos por la tela de la ropa femenina intima.

Hassleberry le dice a su oido unas palabras que ella podria caerse y dejarla debil:

\- "Que pasa alexis, no quieres sentir esa zona con mi gran dinomie..."

FIN DE LA FANTASIA:

Alexis reacciona a la pregunta que le dijo con verguenza:

\- Yo... emm... gracias Hassleberry, mi madre y mis amigas siempre me dice que... tengo una piel suave.

Hassleberry siente algo parecido cuando se trata de dinosaurio, pero no sabe que es, pero no era el momento, tiene un trabajo que hacer. Hassleberry empieza a dibujar mirando unas cuantas veces a Alexis e introduce elementos que pueda relacionarse con ella con sus cartas favoritas.

Una vez acabado, Hassleberry enseña el diseño a ella:

Era la misma postura, sus pies estaba acompañado con unos patines acompañado con un diamante pequeño en cada pie. Sus pantalones ajustados que solo llega hasta las rodillas. Acompañando una falda de bailarina pero era elegante como si fuera una bandera que ondulaba por el viento. La zona del pecho era simple pero la zona de los pechos eran como mas maduras, al menos no tan revelantes. Acompañado unas franjas en los brazos que se veia la piel. Sus muñecas acompañaba tambien un pañuelo que una de ellas se solidificaba para formar una cuchilla. Por ultimo, el peinado era como ella pero recogida acompañado con unos palillos con decoracion elegante.

Alexis vio el diseño y aclaro el resultado:

\- Es increible Hassleberry, nunca imagine que fueras un artista. Aunque pensé que añadirias algun elemento en relación con tus dinos.

Hassleberry penso lo mismo pero como dijo el profesor que usasemos los elementos que relacionase con el modelo. Pero Hassleberry estaba impresionado tambien, nunca le ha salido como esto, es cierto lo que dice: la inspiracion solo se encuentra cuando estas interesado enormemnete y no se te quita de la cabeza.

Hassleberry sintio mucha inspiracion desde que toco a Alexis, al igual que ella con Hassleberry. Ambos se miraron y una loca idea surgio en Alexis.

Alexis le dice a su amigo dino:  
\- Podemos intentar una cosa que es un poco extraño.

Hassleberry le contesta:

\- ¿Y qué es?

Alexis le contesta directamente al grano:

\- Bueno, ¿Y si realizamos lo mismo pero...?

Hassleberry sigue con la pregunta:

\- ¿Pero qué?

Alexis no se arrepiente lo que va ha decir ni tampoco de verguenza, no hay vuelta atras:

\- Pero sin ropa.

Ambos estaban en silencio y el ambiente empieza a calentarse. Lo unico que se escucha de la habitacion fue la sorpresa y verguenza del dino duelista.

\- PE...PERO, ALEXIS!

Un dato curioso que él no sabe que las habitaciones de las chicas están insonorizadas, aparte que las otras habitaciones están vacias puesto que sus compañeras se fueron de viaje de estudio, en la enfermeria... asi que los dos estan solos.

Alexis le dice con forma de desafio:

\- ¿Qué pasa Hassleberry?¿No sabes que en el Arte los modelos posaban desnudos?

Hassleberry sabia eso, pero... ellos son profesionales, y Alexis y Hassleberry son estudiantes.

Hassleberry le dice a Alexis:

\- Claro que si, pero somos estudiantes.

Alexis le contesta:

\- Exacto, y nuestro trabajo es diseñador y modelo. Y para serte sincera, tu y yo somos más destacado en esa asignatura. Y si queremos obtener una buena demostración y dedicación a nuestro trabajo.

Hassleberry nunca vio Alexis de esa forma, pero algo en su interior siente una emoción o sentimiento que le hace sentirse bien.

* * *

Alexis se encontraba en su baño esperando que su amigo dino empezara a desvestirse. Ella no sabia lo que esta pasando, pero le hacia sentir... increible. No solo la emocion y la pasion por los duelos, sino mas bien... la compañia de un auntentico hombre. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hassleberry:

\- Alexis, ya estoy preparado... esto... ¿Estas segura de esto?

Alexis responde a la pregunta:

\- Claro que estoy listo, siempre incluso en los due...

Alexis vio lo que nunca habia visto, salvo en las revistas que sus amigas le enseñaba de tipo Prensa Rosa o Revistas Playboy:

Tyranno Hassleberry se encontraba en la cama sentado en la zona de los pies... desnudo con una manta para mantener oculta su zona privada. La unica prenda que dejaba permanente fue el pañuelo de su cabeza. La ropa del dino duelista se encontraba en el suelo cerca de la cama de la cabecera.

Sus pectorales, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban completamentes tonificadas, los duros ejercicios que se realizaba en el ejercito, aunque seguramente en una escuela o de las escuelas de verano hasta las excavaciones de fosiles.

Alexis vio sus propios ojos la viva imagen de su fantasia, pero esto... esto... era real. Compañero, amigo cercano de Jaden, desnudo en su cama, su prpia habitacion. Ella tiene en su mente completamente sin habla salvo estas palabras que solo ella conoce:

\- Wow, Hassleberry es perfecto, su estrictura muscular lo hace tan...oh.

Alexis notaba una sensacion de ardor en las zonas bajas, ella sabe lo que es pero ella mantiene el control, puesto que esto solo es un trabajo... o puede que subconscientemente queria verlo desnudo buscando una excusa... pero no habia vuelta atras... pero...

Alexis le dice a su amigo:

\- Bueno, ejem... ya que estas listo... podemos empezar por... emmm...

Hassleberry estaba tan nervioso y una gran verguenza en enseñar su cuerpo delante de una chica... una chica hermosa, como la propia academia lo menciona: ella es la reina del duelo de la academia. Sus pensamientos estaban alterados, incluso su instinto de depredador estaba al maximo... pero Hassleberry sabe que no quiere hacerlo a su amiga de esa manera.

Mientras, Alexis decide que postura quiera que Hassleberry se ponga:

\- He decidido que estes tumbado, pero debes estar mirandome hacia mi... la tela la puedes dejar pero las manos colocadas y alejadas de tu entrepierna. Porr Despues levanta la pierna derecha y por ultimo quiero que muestres una actitud o mas bien el rostro de chulo como si quieres que me proboques que me enseñes tu cuerpo sexy.

Ambos estaban en silencio por la palabra de "sexy" en la boca de Alexis, y ambos se sonrojaron.

Por suerte, ella reacciona y le dice a su amigo:

\- Bueno,... ya podemos empezar.

Hassleberry le contesta solo una palabra:

\- Si

**CONTINUARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y FINAL DEL FANFIC.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer este capitulo, en el siguiente y que es el ultimo, incluira escena sexual y recomendable que no lo leas si es menor de edad. Como recordareis, este fanfic le dedico a un comentarista que ha visto mis primeros fanfic y primera vez publicadas. Le agradezco sus comentarios, gracias a ello, puedo inspirar e inspirar a otros para que puedan expresar sus fantasias siempre que sea para un publico de mayores. **

**Una nota: la Historia de Anon: en los placeres de Canterlot, empezare a escribir y si me da tiempo, para publicarla y tomar un respiro para preparar el siguiente capitulo y los siguientes, ademas que puede que no publique mucho puesto que estare en vacaciones con mi familia, pero puedo consultar y revisar fallos de ortografia o modificación en mis historias.**

**Un saludo a todos.**

* * *

**PD: me he enterado el fallecimiento de uno de los actores mas jovenes y un gran respeto por ser la persona que es, me refiero al actor Cameron Boyce por su papel como Carlos De Vil, el hijo de Cruella de Vil en Descendants, Descendants 2 y la ultima pelicula que se publicara este verano.**

**Lo unico que puedo decir es: **

_Gracias por estar con nosotros en nuestros momentos felices y tristes, siempre te recordaremos... que descanse en paz. _


	2. La gran inspiración

**Hola lectores, gracias por seguir por mis fanfic y vuestros comentarios, entre ellos menciona que es una pena que no fuese en ingles para los lectores fuera de España, a menos que le de permiso o si alguien pudiera traducirlo incluso le usara como inspiracion para un fanatico que le interese estos tipos de fanfic.**

**Para continuar la historia y el cierre, quiero decir dos cosas:**

**1\. Es un contenido explicito solamente para adultos.**

**2\. Unos de los comentaristas quiere una cosa que si va ha pasar relacionada en el contenido explicito.**

**Y ahora, empezamos:**

* * *

Resumen:

Alexis y Hassleberry trabajan juntos en un trabajo que consiste en diseñaror y modelista. Alexis invita al duelista dino a su habitacion gracias a un permiso de su jefa de la casa. Ambos trabajan y descubre nuevos enfoques que la amistad no se pudo ver. Alexis decide realizar el mismo procedimiento pero desnudos, dejando Hassleberry sorprendido por dicha idea. Alexis sale del baño y ve a Hassleberry completamente desnudo cuyo elemento que lo protege de su zona privada es una manta. Hassleberry ya en su postura esperando a Alexis que diera la señal para empezar el trabajo.

* * *

Alexis escucha la respuesta de su amigo y empieza a dibujar. En los minutos pasados, Alexis se concentraba mucho la estructura del modelo que al mismo tiempo ve cada detalle sobre su anatomia. Hassleberry esta en un estado sofocante por la situacion que se encuentra: un hombre musculoso cuya piel moreno es visiblemente ante una hermosa chica, desnudo en la cama de ella mientras le hecha una mirada de atrevido mostrando sus cuerpo de un autentico soldado.

Alexis habla en sus pensamientos sobre Hassleberry:

\- No se que es lo que estoy haciendo, pero creo que estoy sintiendo algo que yo no puedo explicar...

Alexis mira fijamente sin darse cuenta del modelo, la zona de la entrepierna completamente oculta. Pero la mirada de Hassleberry que muestra una faceta distinta aunque sea fingida, Alexis empieza a pensar sobre ello:

\- No me imaginaba que Hassleberry... oh no... su forma... sus musculos... como...¿Cómo es que siento?¿Cómo es lo que tiene oculta...?

Alexis estaba en sus pensamientos, y no fue la unica. Hassleberry habla a si mismo sobre la forma que mira a su amiga:

\- Diez Cuatro, esto es una verguenza... pero esto es... esto es... increible. Normalmente no enseñaria mi cuerpo hasta encontrar la persona ideal... puede que... ella... no... solo somos amigos... ni si quiera si soy el tipo que busca ella... pero...oh.

Hassleberry empezaba a cansar la postura, por suerte, Alexis termino su estudio y decidio enseñar su dibujo y el dino duelista se sienta en el borde de la cama para acomodarse:

Es identica el boceto con el modelo, pero lo extraño es que comparado el primero y con el ahora... ha mejorado mucho.

Alexis esperaba esa respuesta de la boca de Hassleberry, y se cumplio.

Hassleberry le dice a Alexis:  
\- Ahora se nota que es una mejora, incluso puedo decir que es profesional... Alexis.

Alexis estaba sonrojado por ese comentario al igual que Hassleberry...

...

...

y de repende, Alexis sin pensarlo dos veces y la situacion caliente... empieza a plantar un beso en boca en boca con el dino duelista cuyos ojos estaban cerrados. Hassleberry se sorprende la acción de su amiga, se encontraba quieto.

Alexis empieza besar y sus pensamientos fueron escuchados:

_\- No puedo creerlo... estoy besando a Hassleberry... esto...esto es...umm dulce._

Hasselberry estaba en la misma situacion:

\- Estoy siendo besado por Alexis... esto es malo... pero... me gusta.

Hassleberry cierra sus ojos, y ambos empieza a besar con pasión. El ambiente esta caliente no solo por sudor, sino las hormonas que calentaba estos dos seres.

Pero Alexis no habia terminado. Ella se aparto el beso y ambos abrieron los ojos y sus palabras fueron sacadas de sus bocas ya liberadas:

Alexis: Hassleberry, tu boca es de lo más dura pero gentil.

hassleberry: tus labios son tan suaves como un dulce.

Alexis sonrie esas palabras... pero no fue la unica que estaba animada...

* * *

...CLOP...

Alexis mira hacia abajo la tela que cubria la entrepierna de Hassleberry, pero ahora se formo una carpa. Hassleberry se puso duro por el beso, pero él se sorprende que su miembro se pusiera duro... pero nota como Alexis sonrie con picardia lo que pretende hacer.

Ella se agacha y toma la tela para retirar y ver sus propios ojos de inocencia el miembro del dino duelista, al mismo tiempo, Hassleberry nota como la tela que protegia su hombria ante ella desaparece. El miembro del dino duelista estaba completamente erguida y una dotación completamente jugosa como si fuese el tamaño de un brazo.

El aroma de la hombria de Hassleberry fue interesante, su mano derecha que esta se acerca al descomunal miembro, el simple tacto era calido y ademas que el impulso del miembro fue repentino por el tacto.

Alexis empieza a cariciar el miembro de Hassleberry mientras el duelista dino empieza a gemir de excitacíon gracias a las caricias, el movimiento y la situación donde se encuentra.

Alexis le dice a Hassleberry:

\- Hassleberry, tu miembro es enorme... es tan...

La zona intima de Alexis empezaba acalentarse y excitarse por ver y el toque de sus manos el descomunal miembro.

El miembro del dino empezo salir poca semilla de la cabeza como previo.

Hassleberry le contesta:

\- Alexis... tus manos son suaves... si sigues asi... ahhh.

Hassleberry gime con mucho placer por una cosa: Alexis uso su lengua con su propia saliva para saborear esa semilla y lubricar por completo el miembro. Ella subia, bajaba mientras sujeta su mano derecha al mismo tiempo, realizaba giros suaves en la cabeza del dino duelista haciendo que él empezara a sentir mucho placer... pero Alexis decidio dar el siguiente paso.

Ella sabia que su saliva era como un lubricante natural, su boca era facil de deborar ducho miembro por la saliva, Alexis empezo a tragar desde la cabeza hasta llegar la mitad, era tan grande que no podia llegar al fondo, por ahora.

Sus movimientos eran simples, arriba y abajo; a veces descansaba lubricando la cabeza con su lengua, ademas de seguir moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo, incluso deborando el miembro, usaba su lengua desde dentro girandose en la cabeza.

Dichos moviemientos produce un efecto explendido para el pobre Hassleberry, sus manos estaban sujetas en la cama manteniendose sujetas y muy fuertes por el gran placer que Alexis trata a su miembro dino. Su pecho estaba con sudor y respiraciones por mantenerse el aguante, pero llegaria el limite de liberar su semilla.

Hassleberry habla a si mismo en sus pensamientos:

\- DIEZ CUATRO, ella sabe como satisfacer a un hombre...

Alexis seguia su trabajo mientras hablaba asi misma:

\- El sabor de su miembro es tan... exotico, ¿Cómo hemos llegamos a esta situación?

Alexis termino la sesión pero... Hassleberry se sentia mal que acabase... pero...

Alexis empezo a desvestirse delante de el con mayor facilidad, su ropa interior estaba mojado. Hassleberry se sorprende y se fascina el cuerpo desnudo de Alexis: sus piernas y brazos son normales pero suaves por el brillo de su piel, su parte intima era visible sin ningun rastro de vello pero si el liquido que sale de su parte intima; su zona de barriga es suave y plana el mismo brillo de su piel, por ultimo, la zona del pecho acompañados por dos pechos bien sincronizados y perfectas como perlas de mayor categoria.

Hassleberry se fascina tanto que su miembro sentia muy duro,... pero su institnto primitivo de dino hacia querer liberar sus ser y tomar a ella como suyo sin que nadie mas poseyera.

Alexis volvio la misma posición, pero esta vez, el gran miembro del dino esta atrapado por los pechos perfectos de Alexis usando para masajear y aplicar mas placer con la ayuda de las manos de Alexis manteniendoles mientras subia y baja gracias el lubricante de su saliva y su piel suave.

Hassleberry empieza a gemir con mayor fuerza:

\- OOOAAAHHH...Alexis, tus pechos son tan suaves...

Alexis le contesta con una risa:

\- mmm, gracias chico dino, tu miembro es delicioso, estoy deseando deborar tu amigo en mi...

Alexis abre su boca y el miembro del dino es introducido mientras sus pechos mantenia el miembro sujetado. Todo ello lleva al pobre Hassleberry a llegar su limite.

Hassleberry le dice a Alexis:

\- aahh... Alexis... no puedo uk...

Alexis seguia con mayor velocidad deseando la semilla de Hassleberry en su boca, mientras la cabeza y el cuerpo del dino duelista se echo hacia atras por el gran placer que esta apunto de liberar.

Y al final sucedio:

Dentro de la boca de Alexis, la cabeza del miembro del dino duelista expulsa una gran cantidad de semilla bañandose dentro. Alexis reacciona e intenta tragar todo lo que pueda, pero necesitaba aire y por eso dejo escapar el miembro siguiendo rociando en los labios, la barbilla hasta llegar los pechos manchados por la semilla de Hassleberry.

Hassleberry y Alexis respiraron con suavidad para recuperar aire en los pulmones, pero el resultado fue que el ambiente era caliente y sus sudores fueron presentes en sus pieles por la gran acción que Alexis realizaba en su amante dino.

Hassleberry le dice a Alexis:

\- Siento mucho lo que he hecho en tu cuerpo, yo no...

Alexis se rie y prueba la semilla que quedaba en su pecho, se lo trago con el sabor dulce y decidio darle un beso rapido a él y le contesta:

\- Hassleberry, no pasa nada, lo he disfrutado... pero...

Hassleberry ve como ella se levanta y cierta broma del destino, ella se cae por accidente y ambos se encuentra en la cama, Alexis abre sus ojos viendo a Hassleberry encima suya, al igual que él abre sus ojos y mira a ella con los pechos conectados en los pectorales tonificados del dino duelista. Hassleberry siente como su miembro se enciende y su ser primitivo esta despierto.

Hassleberry toma el rostro de ella y empieza a besarla con pasion y al mismo tiempo, ella abre su boca para que sus lenguas fueran conectadas y saboreando las salibas.

* * *

Alexis gime con placer por el dino duelista: Hassleberry empieza a tocar con suavidad y mordisqueando los pezones de ella, mientras su mano se encontraba en la parte intima de Alexis comletamente mojada, tanto que uno de los dedos empieza a introducirlo haciendo que ella gimiera con mayor volumen.

Hassleberry con su lengua, empieza bajar llegando en la panza plana, bajando y bajando hasta llegar el punto especial de Alexis. Beso y empezo a usar su propia lengua lubricando la zona y aplicando toques al punto placer de Alexis. Ella se encontraba fuera de lugar; un chico deborando su zona intima que nadie salvo las chicas, y ahora se hace realidad.

Hassleberry estaba en su propia mente:

\- Este manjar es delicioso, su sabor deja un toque dulce.

Hassleberry seguia saboreando el manjar de Alexis, pero a diferencia de él, el limite de ella llega a su fin. Alexis expulsa su manjar rociando directamente en la boca de Hassleberry. El dino duelista se limpia con su brazo lo que quedase en su boca. Alexis estaba cansada pero aun con energia...

...

pero entonces, Alexis le dice a él:

\- Hassleberry eso a sido...eh?

Alexis mira con asombro y asustado por el cambio que muestra el comportamiento de Hassleberry:

El dino duelista actua como un depredador cuyo rostro lo muestra, incluso sus ojos son como dinosaurio. Su gruñido mostraba una especie de excitación, tanto que su miembro se puso tan duro que de alguna manera aumento de tamaño. Alexis estaba asustada, pero dentro de ella siente una emoción que es casi dificil de explicar.

Hassleberry con su estado de dino, sujeta las piernas arrastrando el cuerpo de Alexis donde se encontraba él, de pie en el borde de la cama.

Alexis intenta hablar a su amigo dino:

\- ¡Espera Hassleberry!

Hassleberry no paro, su mano tenia un lubricante que se trajo en su cuarto, Alexis no sabia que él tenia uno. El dino duelista aplica lubricante a su miembro dotado. Despues de acabar, movio su miembro en la zona intima de Alexis burlandose para preparar el gran momento.

Alexis aun asustada y excitada dijo unas ultimas palabras antes de llegar demasiado tarde:

\- Por favor... con delicadez, es mi primera vez.

Hassleberry quedaba algo de él, por lo que empezo a introducir su miembro poco a poco dentro de ella. Alexis gemia por como su zona es invadida por primera vez un miembro de un chico. El miembro llego hasta llegar la barrera de su flor sin descapullar.

Alexis aguanto la respiración.

El miembro de Hassleberry esta listo para atravesar...

Y un empuje duro de Hassleberry...

Atraviesa con fuerza rompiendo la barrera haciendo que Alexis gimiera de dolor... un dolor... su perdida y el comienzo de una mujer de verdad.

Hassleberry empieza a mover con ritmo suave mientras sujetaba las caderas de Alexis. Sus gemidos eran primitivos pero excitantes, Alexis gemia con dolor pero poco a poco empezaria a sentirse caliente y placentero. El miembro del dino duelista esta bañado de lubricante, saliva de Alexis y su sangre de la barrera de la intimidad de una mujer. Las nalgas de Hassleberry se contraia cada vez que empujaba, Alexis estando tumbada estaba comoda, pero sus pensamientos empezaron a surgir cada embestida por el macho duelista:

\- Es increible, su miembro es tan, tengo miedo que esa cosa pueda partirme en dos.

El ambiente esta tan caliente por las hormonas y el sudor que expulsaba Hassleberry en cada movimiento que producia, pero Alexis tambien empezo a sudar por la intensa penetración del miembro de Hassleberry.

De repente, Hassleberry empuja a Alexis un poco de la cama, el dino duelista se sube, toma la pierna derecha de Alexis y empieza a embestir con mayor profundidad haciendo que Alexis gimiera con mayor intensidad. Cada embestida hacia sentirse placentero y lleno por el inmenso miembro de Hassleberry. El sonido de las salpicadas porducidas del miembro y la zona intima de Alexis, es musica para estos oidos amantes de juventud.

Alexis empieza a notar la velocidad aumentada del dino duelista y como sus gemidos eran fuertes. Ella llegaba a su limite, pero Hassleberry sentia lo mismo.

Alexis intenta decir lo que puede hacia Hassleberry:

\- Hass...le...berry...no puedo...

Hassleberry empujaba con mas velocidad y mayor dureza... hasta que ella:

\- ME CORRO

Hassleberry empuja por ultima vez acompañado un gemido fuerte, y dentro de la zona intima de Alexis la cabeza del miembro del dino empieza a expulsar una gran cantidad de semilla bañando por completo. Alexis empieza a notar la semilla de Hassleberry llenando en su interior, pero la sorpresa es que el en su barriga plana empezo a engordar. Alexis sorprende la cantidad de semilla que esta siendo llenada. Hassleberry se retira de su miembro aun duro dejando salir una masa de semilla esparcida en la zona intima de Alexis.

Alexis gime y expulsa aire por el placer que ha pasado en sus pulmones.

Alexis habla a si misma pero no en su mente:

\- Por favor... ah...quiero...mas...ah.

* * *

Por la noche:

Alexis se encontraba en el suelo mientras sus piernas son sometidas en las manos de hassleberry y su dino miembro seguia violando la intimidad de Alexis.

Duraron mucho tiempo, la energia de Hassleberry era inmensa, realizo ambos varias posturas.

Alexis gemia no solo por dolencia ni molestia, sino placer, ya que se acostumbro los nuevos placeres que este dino duelista. Cuando todo termino, Hassleberry suelta las piernas de Alexis con suavidad, se agacha y se acerca al rostro de Alexis lamiendo su lengua como un animal, Alexis se sorprende dicha acción, y lo unico que podia calmar este ser fue estas palabras:

\- Ah... Hassleberry... ahora entiendo todo. Si es una demostración que yo sea tu amante...

Hassleberry se levanta al igual que Alexis. El rostro del dino duelista se relajo mirando el rostro sensual y calma de Alexis y ella termina diciendo:

\- Entonces... sere tuya... mi dinosaurio...

El miembro de Hassleberry mantenia siendo duro... pero la intimidad de Alexis fue la primera en iniciar dicho acto.

Ambos gemian mientras Alexis levanta su pierna izquierda y al mismo tiempo, la mano derecha de hassleberry lo tomo como sujeción mientras embestia con ritmo.

Ahora alexis toma el control por poco tiempo... inesperadamente... da un pequeño salto que ni siquiera se lo ocurriria, pero la fuerza descomunal de hassleberry era suficiente para mantener el peso de ella. Toda la fuerza se concentra sus pies y la sujeción de ella debajo de sus nalgas de malvavisco, con ello Alexis gime con placer por el tacto duro del dino duelista.

Los empujes eran duros y ella realizaba con ritmo su cuerpo cada vez que bajase.

Alexis decia ciertas palabras de puro extasis:

\- Oh dios ah... tu miembro... tu cuerpo mmm.. ¿donde te has metido... todo este tiempo? Siempre tenia que actuar...ahhh... como una chica buena... de buenos modales... mmm... pero deseaba expresar... de esta... manera... ah.

Las nalgas duras de Hassleberry estaba en relacion con los empujes de su miembro mientras sus manos sometidas en sujecion de las nalgas suaves y blandas de Alexis mientras ella empujaba de arriba y abajo como si ella tomase el control de profundizar y sacar de su zona intima en el miembro dotado de Hassleberry... los gemidos del dino dielista eran fuerzas y ambos llegaron al climax.

Alexis le dice al dino duelista con puro orgasmo:

\- AHH...AHH... ME CORRO!

Alexis con su ultima palabra se echa la cabeza hacia atras, y dentro de su zona intima, el miembro de Hassleberry empujo sus ultimos movimientos hasta que expulso su gran semilla dentro de ella haciendose grande la barriga plana de Alexis.

Ambos gimieron mientras Hassleberry baja poco a poco dejando Alexis en el suelo.

Alexis se retira del miembro del dino duelista y ve como su zona intima expulsaba la gran semilla que quedaba en su interior formandose un charco. Menos mal que no esta moquetado, sino fuera dificil de limpiar despues.

Ambos se tumbaron en el suelo mientras Alexis sonrie la expresion de cansancio de Hassleberry mientras ella abrazaba para acunar a su amante dino.

Las ultimas palabras de Alexis fueron antes de dormir:

\- Esto si es nun trabajo en equipo...jejeje.

...

...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hassleberry se encontraba en el suelo con una almohada en su cabeza, sus recuerdos fueron borrosos pero poco a poco cuando abria sus ojos, se dio un salto notandose desnudo ocultando su cintura por la manta de Alexis..

...

...

y entonce empieza hablar con un gran susto y miedo:

\- OH NO, ¿PÓRQUE ESTOY DESNUDO, PÓRQUE ESTOY EN EL SUELO?¿PÓRQUE YO...

Y entonces se da cuenta que ella no esta, incluso sus trabajos estaban intactos, pero sin Alexis en la habitación no esta...

...

significa ha ido...

Pero de repente se oye la manecilla de la puerta abrirse y Hassleberry estando desnudo intento escapar pero era demasiado tarde... Hassleberry cerro los ojos lo que esperaba su destino y lo unico que podia decir fue:

\- Lo siento, si quieren que me expulsen de acuerdo, pero por favor, yo no queria...

La persona que entro la habitación le contesto:

-¿Hassleberry, estas bien?

Hassleberry escucha la voz conocida, abre sus ojos y se encuentra ni mas ni menos que...

...

Alexis Rhodes...

...

¿Con una bandeja de comida?

Alexis le dice con felicidad:

\- ¡Buenos dias, mi dinosaurio.!

Hassleberry estaba sorprendido sobre el "buenos dias" de Alexis. Alexis deja la comida en la mesa y le dice a su nuevo amante:

\- He ido a la cafeteria para traer el desayuno a nuestra habitación, y como estabas aun dormido no quise despertar, ademas que eres adorable cuando duermes...

Alexis se sonroja y termina la frase:

... y algo más.

Hassleberry estaba en silencio y lo unico que rompia el silencio fue unas palabras de su propia boca:

\- Alexis...

Ella le contesta:

\- ¿Si, Hassleberry?

Haslleberry le dice directamente al grano:

\- ... ¿Estoy muerto?

Alexis espera un segundo hasta que ella se rie de la pregunta de su amante:

\- ¿PFFF QUEEÉ? JAJAJA...

Alexis seguia riendo mientras Hassleberry se deprime por la burla y todo lo que pasaba no estaba bien claro.

Alexis paro y le contesto:

\- Por su puesto que no... aunque seguro que estaras en el cielo disfrutando este momento?

Hassleberry aun no entendia... pero de repente nota como su cuerpo reacciona un escalofrio y mira hacia bajo... y muestra su miembro blando pero dotado expuesto ante Alexis...

El dino duelista se asusta y se tapa con sus propias manos para que ella olvidara. Las manos de Hassleberry ocultaba mejor... pero la mano de Alexis lo acaricia con suavidad y Hassleberry mira a los ojos y nota como ella se acerca y le dice a él:

\- No pasa nada... lo que importa... es que estamos bien...

Ambos se cerraron los ojos y empezaron a besar.

* * *

Despues de eso, ambos continuaron trabajando con el trabajo en equipo. El profesor estaba contento los resultados, tanto que supo que formarse un equipo funcionara... aunque estaba fascinado los trabajos en relación con los modelos destacados (los desnudos de ambos pero no mencionados).

Cuando la clase termino, el profesor decidio enviar las obras para el concurso, y el tiempo paso... y ambos duelistas destacados consiguierón que sus diseños fueron lanzados al mercado, incluso la empresa de Ilusiones Industriales entrego una copia original junto sobres de cartas relacionadas con la carta de diseño, incluso un mazo estructurado.

Alexis y Hassleberry estaban contentos, incluso su amigos tambien lo estaban... hasta que Jaden le dice a ambos:

\- ¿Cómo lo habeis conseguido, chicos?

Ambos duelistas estaban sonrojados y se miraron sus ojos por poco tiempo y sus palabras fueron...

\- Digamos que trabajando juntos... nos inspiro del uno al otro.

Alexis y hassleberry difrutaron junto sus amigos lo que quedase en la academia... incluso disfrutando en cada momento... para estos amantes...

FIN

* * *

**Este es un fanfic para un comentarista que deseaba tener esta pareja para una relacion intima. Gracias a vosotros, seguire haciendo fafict para inspirarme y para todos los lectores... siempre que respeten puesto que estas historias son picantes y no son aptos para menores.**

**A continuacion, seguire con los que me queda por hacer y no dejar atrasado. Ademas, cuando lo publique, revisare los fanfic que haga una modificacion o correcciones.**

**Un saludo a todos.**


End file.
